


Logan's Birthday

by EdenCrowleyFell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: So Logan Logic Sanders's birthday is November 3rd. So small fic for it. Here we go. Yes this will have some crushing Intrulogical because I want to write more of it.Remus has noticed Logan has been feeling ignored lately. So to cheer up the logical facet he gets the sides and Thomas to throw him a birthday party.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Logan's Feelings

Remus knocked on the door to Logan's room. He had just gotten back from an adventure with Roman. They had both gotten hurt pretty badly. But Roman didn't want to come with him to see Logan for first aid. Instead his twin brother went to Virgil for it. Remus questioned that choice. Virgil doesn't handle stressful situations well. He never has. But he seems to be getting better at dealing with them. So he didn't question Roman on it. " C-come in." Logan said choking back a sob as he said that. He did want to know who was there to see him. Remus opened the door and gasped at what he saw. He ran over to Logan he didn't like seeing him sad. He knew why this was like this. " Lo lo are you alright?" Remus asked hoping he wouldn't lie to him.

That made Logan smile as he wiped his tears away. " Not really but I will be. With time at least. So what did you need?" Logan said wondering what Remus could need right now. " Oh right. Um me and Roman got into some trouble in the imagination and got pretty badly injured. So can you patch me up?" Remus said explaining why he's so injured. " Why did you come in here when they can become real and leave scarring. Come on we're going to the living room." Logan said knowing this could cause a lot of problems for the dark side of creativity. He took the first aid kit from Remus and started dragging him to the common room.

Once they got to the common room he sat Remus down on the couch. Remus took off his shirt knowing the beast they had faced had scratched him a crossed the chest. Logan got out a towel from the kit. He poured some alcohol onto it and started disinfecting Remus's wounds. Remus winced as Logan did this. But he held still as he did. Logan grabbed the bandages once he was done with that. He wrapped Remus's bigger wounds first. Then put smaller ones on the wounds that weren't too bad. " So what were you guys facing to cause such injuries?" Logan asked wondering about that. " A dragon with three heads. I showed Roman that it is a normal thing to create and he agreed with it. So we created an adventure with the creature. We also weren't thinking about how powerful it was. So it caused us to get hurt." Remus said explaining what had happened to him and his twin.

Logan sighed knowing that if he let Remus borrow one of his books this would happen. But he let it happen anyway. " Well at least you're both alive." Logan said happy that their both okay. He wouldn't know what to do if Remus or Roman got hurt. Especially Remus. Since he had feelings for the green cladded side. " Are you okay though? You don't normally break down like that. Your so calm and collected usually." Remus said worried about Logan. Usually the logical facet didn't cry. But seeing that proved that Logan had emotions. He just didn't show them often. Which Remus understood. Mostly with the logic sides he has worked with before. Before now. Before he was split and had twin brother. " I'm fine. Just a little sad." Logan said not wanting to burden Remus with his issues. But Remus wanted to know. So he can help him. " Is there any reasons for that?" Remus asked wanting to know why Logan is sad.

Logan took a deep breath. He knew Remus would ask him about this. So he might as well answer him. " I have just been feeling I haven't been listened to lately. Like I've been forgotten. But my birthday is next week. I feel like their going to forget. Because of everything I have been doing right now. All the work and talking. It hasn't been seen or listened to. I guess I'm just not important for Thomas anymore. I might as well fade soon." Logan said letting out how he felt about his situation now. He felt like all of that was true. Remus felt bad that he and the others were doing this. He had listened when he first appeared. Because he was meant to. Logic stopped his thoughts on Thomas from becoming real. He can't do anything without being listened to and acted upon. He was glad some of them were never and won't ever be acted upon. But his storytelling had been once upon a time. Getting him sent away and Thomas in trouble. As he looked at Logan though he noticed there were bags under his eyes. It made him worried. " It will be okay Logan. By the way have you been sleeping lately? You look tired and you have bags under your eyes." Remus said worrying about the intelligential. Logan was always on their tails to sleep. He knew it was his turn to take care of him.

Logan yawned as he answered his fellow side. He was very tired. He hadn't slept in weeks. It was a wonder he had patched Remus up without hurting him more. Or hurting himself. " No I haven't been sleeping. So much work to do. And so little time." Logan said knowing he had kept working to not be forgotten. To feel needed by Thomas. " We're ahead by four months though Logie. Come on off to bed with you. I'll come cuddle as I need rest too." Remus said knowing Logan won't go to bed unless he comes with. " Alright if it will get you to stop worrying I'll go to sleep." Logan said understanding his worry. They got up from where they were sitting and walked back to Logan's room. As they did Remus was planning something. Logan would not be forgotten or unappreciated any longer. Not if he can help it.


	2. Remus's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away so long guys. I was taking a break for the holidays and didn't feel motivated to write. But I'm back now and will be posting more chapters for this and Janus's birthday as well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The next day Remus woke up to the alarm going off. It was six in the morning. Remus knew it was early for him. But it was the time Logan woke up everyday. He did it to start on Thomas's work. But he knew they both needed a break today. He also needed to stop his power right now as well. It would give Thomas more of a break. He toned down his thinking as he went to take a shower. He sighed as ideas flooded his head. Good ones. Ones he hasn't had since he was a kid. Birthday ideas. He sighed as he got out and got dressed. He made his hairdryer appear and started doing his hair for the day. He couldn't believe that everyone was ignoring Logan and might forget his birthday. He wasn't going to let that happen. Remus sighed as he got done with everything. He went over to Logan and kissed his forehead allowing him to see in for a long while. He left the room after that and went to the common room. He synced into the real world hoping Thomas wouldn't be frightened by his sudden appearance. Thomas jumped and dropped his breakfast as he saw Remus. " Woah calm down Tommy boy. I'm just here to talk about something." Remus said wanting him to calm down. Thomas took a deep breath knowing Remus won't hurt him or do anything rash. Or at least he hoped he wouldn't do the ladder of the two things.

Once Thomas had calmed himself down he looked at Remus with a confused look on his face. He's never seen one on the sides come to him without him having to summon them. Well when he needed them. Or they needed him. Accept when him and Janus appeared for the first few times. It bothered him knowing he had dark sides that Patton deemed bad when he was growing up. He did understand that he never liked lying. He didn't like what Remus does. It made him question if he was a good person or not. Which he hated doing because he knew he was a good person. Janus even said he was. And he has more good sides than bad now. Since Virgil switched sides two years ago. Remus didn't see much in calling the two separate parts of the mindscape dark and light. It was not right to him. But it was what Patton and Janus agreed on for everyone after their fight. It's just how it was until now. Now that Janus went back to the light side of the mindscape. Leaving him alone with Procuration. He really didn't like that guy. He distracted him from his work. So Remus would get nothing done. Which made him upset. But he hoped he would get this done. No matter how many times Procuration distracted him. Thomas was getting curious though. He wanted to know why one of his creative sides were here. Especially when he wasn't summoned. It was strange for one of his sides to pop up without him needing them or asking for them. " Why are you here Remus?" Thomas asked wondering why his intrusive side was here. Remus was snapped out his thoughts from hearing Thomas asked that question. Remus quickly composed himself not wanting to seem out of hand for his host at the moment. Even though he always was. It was his job after all. He loved it yet hated it at the same time. Because Patton always put him down for the ideas he had for Thomas to used when their host was thirteen. " Well it's very important that I talk to you right now." Remus said knowing this was important. Logan was upset about everyone forgetting about his birthday. Which was in three days. They didn't have a lot of time to plan out a big celebration for Logan's birthday. The day he appeared in the mindscape to help Thomas in his need to learn. So a small one would have to do.

Thomas was skeptical about that answer. Remus was random and strange thoughts. He wasn't Logan, Patton, Roman, Virgil, or Janus. He was nothing like them. Because they're jobs were important for him. Remus's wasn't important to him. Not yet at least. He barely knew what Remus did to help him in everyday life. He was very confusing for one of his sides. A part of him he doesn't know yet. But he will know one day. He'll know Remus and what he does to help him one day. " Unlikely. But I'll hear you out. What's so important you had to pop into the real world to see me?" Thomas said knowing not to trust him but he knew there was a reason to why Remus was here. So he might as well here the dark creative side out. Remus cleared his throat quickly. He had to make this quick. Logan was a light sleeper at times. So he had to tell his plan to Thomas and get back to Logan's room before Logan woke up. But he also has to tell the others about the plan. " Logan's birthday is in three days. I hope you know about that." Remus said knowing they all have birthdays. But they have never told Thomas about them. Not yet at least. Thomas was surprised by this. Logan's birthday was coming up. And he didn't tell him about it. Thomas was saddened by this. He didn't expect Logan to keep this from him. He loved his sides. He never wanted them to feel like they were unwanted. Which he was sure Virgil, Janus, and Remus felt like they were before the other two were accepted. But they could come to him with anything. Anything they wanted or needed to talk about. He just had to sit down and listen to them. He would do that anytime they asked him to. " Why didn't he tell me? I didn't know that." Thomas asked wondering why Logan didn't tell him about this. Or why anyone else didn't. Well anyone besides Remus at least. Remus shrugged not knowing the answer to that question. All he knew was Logan was upset, overworked, and needed some comfort. He also knew he needed something to make him feel better about himself and his place in Thomas's mindscape. " I don't know. But what I do know is that he's pretty upset about some of us sides forgetting. I don't want him to be sad on his birthday for the others and I forgetting about it. So I have a plan." Remus said knowing of a way to cheer Logan up and not be mad or sad anymore. Especially with them all. He knew Logan thought about going to join him and Procuration in the dark mindscape. Remus didn't want him to be over there. It was dangerous and too much for a light side to handle. It was already getting too much for him to handle right now. Thomas was curious about the plan. But he was also very frightened by it. Remus having a plan wasn't a good thing at times.

So Thomas sighed giving into his crazy thought side. He might as well hear his plan before denying it. " Alright tell me the plan." Thomas said wanting to hear what Remus was thinking to help Logan. Also wondering what it had to do with Logan's birthday. Remus took a deep breath and sighed. " Well I was thinking we could throw Logan a birthday party. I know he's never had one before. Or at least to my knowledge he hasn't." Remus said hoping they could do that for Logan in the next three days or so. It was becoming important to him. Because it was important to him. He liked Logan. He liked Logan a lot. But he could never admit that to Logan. It would be embarrassing. Since Logan always says he doesn't have emotions at all most of the time. It was hard. He didn't know if Logan was hiding his emotions. Seeing as he was crying earlier. Or if he really didn't have any emotions at all. It was so confusing. And Logic wasn't meant to be confusing. He was meant to bring clarity and answers to everything and anything to gain knowledge about it. Thomas was unconvinced. Logan never having a birthday party in his whole life with him. Especially with Patton and Roman around. They all cared about each other. Thomas knew that. But he didn't think they would ever forget about something so important to one another. The day they came to Thomas's mindscape was the best day for them all. Making it their birthdays. Thomas wanted to celebrate with them for once. But thinking about how Logan probably has never celebrated his birthday before. To Remus's knowledge it made Thomas sad and angered by it. " Alright. We'll throw Logan a birthday party. But we have to get everyone in on it." Thomas said knowing they need the others to get this plan going. Remus just smiled knowing Thomas was going to suggest that. He knew just how to get everyone here so he can explain the task they were all gonna be doing and why they were doing the party. It was gonna be fun. " Alright. I'll get everyone up here then." Remus said having a device smirk on his face. Thomas was frightened by this. He knew he had gotten himself into something he was going to regret now. But there was no going back now. He was ready to do this. No matter the cost and how long he had to deal with Remus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. So why I haven't updated in a long while. I had a bad headache Sunday and Monday. Also last Tuesday. Then I found out Logan's birthday is November 3rd. So not sure what it was from. But it happened after playing Fortnite which is stressful right now because Fortnitmares is here until Sunday again. So it's also been bothering my eyes because fog. Purple fog. Anyway thank you for reading. I'll try to get more books out. Updates and new.


End file.
